Por ese calcetín… ¿o acaso era un guante?
by aleejandraa
Summary: — ¿Eso es un calcetín? Pensé que la lavadora había deformado mis guantes— se burló él con nerviosismo. Dedicado a SunMoon206 por el Reto Amigo Secreto del Foro Retos Harry Potter y más.


Disclaimer: Personajes pertenecientes a la señora más sexy, atrevida… J.K. Rowling. No me hago cargo de nada, además de este momento perdido entre la Srita. Granger y el Sr. Weasley. Dedicado a SunMoon206 por este amigo secreto.

* * *

><p>Hermione &amp; Fred<p>

Reto Amigo Secreto; foro Retos Harry Potter y más.

Summary: — ¿Eso es un calcetín? Pensé que la lavadora había deformado mis guantes— se burló él con nerviosismo.

Por ese calcetín… ¿o acaso era un guante?

_20 de Marzo de 1994. Sala común de Gryffindor, Hogwarts, algún lugar de Escocia. _

Tejer le salía… desastrosamente mal y aunque se enojara ante las burlas de sus amigos, Harry y Ron, Hermione sabía que se le daba fatal. Ella no había nacido para eso, ella había nacido para aprenderse los libros de cabo a rabo y para conjurar hechizos impronunciables pero, definitivamente, la parte de su cerebro que se encargaba de las manualidades se había fugado con la de sus aptitudes para el deporte.

Dejó el último par de calcetines que había hecho recientemente y lo cubrió de basura para que los elfos no lo notaran hasta después de tomar la prenda entre sus manos.

Se corrió el desordenado flequillo que le cubría la frente con un sonoro suspiro y desapareció por las escaleras que conducían a los cuartos de chicas, fantaseando con elfos que corrían libres por la pradera.

* * *

><p>Fred revolvió la pila de basura y se encontró con lo que estaba buscando. Un trozo de lana que seguramente ella había querido darle forma de calcetín pero que las ranuras que tenía apostadas a un costado diferían de esa utopía.<p>

— Hey, Fred, ¿vienes a tirarle bombas fétidas al despacho de Filch?— le gritó Lee Jordan con su cabello oscuro rebotando de aquí para allá.

El gemelo se guardó la prenda indefinida en el bolsillo de la túnica y corrió para alcanzar a su hermano y su amigo.

Su fantasía no eran elfos corriendo libres por las praderas. Su fantasía era la creadora de la prenda.

* * *

><p><em>28 de agosto de 1995. El 12 de Grimmauld Place, Londres muggle. <em>

Hermione se apuró a entrar en la habitación de los gemelos y le echó un vistazo en busca de un par de orejeras extensibles dado que se había levantado una sesión de emergencia de la Orden del Fénix y aunque Harry y Ron le hubieran dicho que hicieran lo que hicieran no los dejarían entrar ni obtener información acerca de los planes que allí elucubraban, ella se había decidido a encontrar un par de las cosas esas que Fred y George habían inventado para poder encontrar alguna respuesta a todo lo que estaba pasando.

Se acercó al baúl de uno de los hermanos Weasley y rebuscó entré el contenido más superficial del equipaje. Sacó una remera muggle y de ella se desprendió un objeto de lana. Hermione se agachó para recogerlo y lo reconoció casi inmediatamente.

Nadie más podría hacer algo tan feo como eso, sólo ella misma.

Lo levantó del suelo y sintió la textura entre sus dedos, pasmada.

Se olvidó que había ido a buscar. Se olvidó que abajo había un montón de defensores del mundo mágico reunidos de emergencia. Se olvidó de que estaba en un cuarto ajeno sin permiso…

…Hasta que uno de sus dueños apareció en la puerta y se aclaró la garganta sonoramente, haciéndole reparar en su presencia.

— ¿Qué haces, Hermione?— le llamó la atención Fred, recostado en el marco de la puerta.

—No, ¿tú qué haces con esto?— lo encaró ella con una determinación sacada quien sabe ella de donde.

— ¿Qué es 'esto'?— preguntó él divertido ya que no sabía de lo que Hermione estaba hablando.

— ¿Qué haces con los calcetines que les tejí a los elfos domésticos?— inquirió ella sin acobardarse.

— ¿Eso es un calcetín? Pensé que la lavadora había deformado mis guantes— se burló él con nerviosismo.

— Vamos, Fred, contéstame— lo instó ella, relajando un poco el ceño ante el comentario del muchacho.

— ¿Cómo sabes que soy Fred?— desvió el tema con destreza.

— De la misma forma que sé que estos no son guantes— gruñó ella nerviosa.

No estaba dispuesta a admitir que ella podía reconocerlo por el tono que su voz adoptaba, por el matiz cobrizo que su cabello lucía en las tardes otoñales, por la forma de caminar resuelta que tenía. Ella solo era detallista, nada más. No tenía ningún tipo de intención oculta cuando se ponía a mirar los ojos del gemelo variar según la luz que se colaba en la habitación. Ella solo buscaba las diferencias en algo que a simple vista parecía igual pero que ella podía reconocer que no lo era, solo estaba intrigada por el par de pelirrojos Weasley —más por Fred, eso debía reconocerlo, le parecía tan opuesto a ella que eso la cautivaba sin igual pues con George tenía unas charlas alucinantes acerca de hechizos pero Fred siempre estaba tonteando y eso lo hacía inalcanzable como sujeto de estudio y, como persona, se reconoció a sí misma con pesar—.

— Pues bien me atrapaste sí soy Fred— admitió rendido ante la mirada acusatoria de la chica.

— Ya sé que lo eres, idiota— se impacientó Hermione—. Dime por qué te guardaste estos calcetines— lo instó ella.

— Pensé que eran mis guantes— insistió él.

— Bien, si no quieres contarme— ella se encogió de hombros, aún muerta de la intriga.

Avanzó hacia el gemelo con la mayor desenvoltura que fue capaz de lograr e intentó esquivarlo para poder abandonar la habitación, sin embargo, él extendió uno de sus brazos, impidiéndole el paso a la muchacha.

— Vamos, Fred, no voy a seguir molestándote, lo prometo— dijo Hermione con voz calmada.

— ¿Quién te dijo que no quiero que me molestes?— preguntó él y ella arqueó una ceja entre victoriosa y confundida.

— Nadie— respondió ella simplemente.

Fred observó la coleta que recogía el enmarañado cabello de Hermione y sintió deseos irrefrenables de enredar sus dedos en ese lío de cabellos alborotados. Ella estaba más cerca de lo que nunca había estado del gemelo y eso a él le ponía todos sus sentidos a flor de piel.

Pudo oler un tenue aroma a rosas que desprendía la piel de la chica y acercó su cabeza hasta el hueco de la garganta de Hermione. Contra todo pronóstico, ella se quedó en su lugar mientras Fred olfateaba su cuello.

— ¿Qué haces?— le preguntó ella con voz tenue y él se percató de lo que había hecho mas no se movió de ese privilegiado lugar.

— Me gusta— comentó en referencia al perfume y ella se tiñó de un suave color rosado que Fred interpretó como luz verde para quedarse allí (aunque eso hubiera sido un enorme cartel luminoso de 'pare', él se hubiera quedado apostado en la garganta de la sudorosa Hermione pues, simplemente, no le venía en ganas detenerse).

— Me lo regaló tu hermana— dijo ella sin saber muy bien que sería apropiado decir.

— Siempre supe que la enana tenía buen gusto— se alejó unos cuantos centímetros, los suficientes para poder mirarla a los ojos (y a los apetecibles labios) y tantear el terreno antes de dar un próximo paso.

— Mmm— un extraño sonido escapó de los labios de Hermione y Fred tuvo que morderse la cara interna de sus mejillas para no prorrumpir en carcajadas.

Hermione se maldijo por su estupidez y cerró los ojos para no seguir enfrentando la arrasadora mirada del gemelo.

— ¿Qué hacías, Hermione?— repreguntó Fred, recordando que la había hallado revisando sus cosas en el cuarto.

— Buscaba un par de orejeras— contestó ella sin vacilar.

— Con que quieres hacer una travesura— alzó las cejas sugerentemente y el gesto le sentaba tan extraño al pelirrojo que ella no pudo más que echarse a reír.

Haciéndose el ofendido, Fred la empujó gentilmente de su camino y se internó en su habitación.

— ¿Qué haces?— curioseó Hermione desde el marco de la puerta.

— Travesuras.

* * *

><p>Fred y Hermione estaban agazapados en la escalera, binoculares mejorados por Sortilegios Weasley en mano y orejeras extensibles también en su lugar.<p>

— ¿Crees que, de verdad, escucharemos algo?— preguntó Hermione mientras se reacomodaba en el frío e incómodo suelo.

— La verdad, la verdad… no y menos si sigues haciendo tanto ruido— se quejó él, medio en broma, medio en serio.

Hermione rodó los ojos y lanzó un chistoso bufido que hizo que Fred lanzara una descomunal carcajada.

— ¿Quién es él que hace ruido ahora?— lo molestó ella.

Fred la observó detenidamente mientras la muchacha se reacomodaba y sonrió ante lo que vio. No era como sus compañeras de curso, bien formadas y, definitivamente, estupendas pero tenía algo que lo cautivaba sobremanera. Tal vez, era como fruncía el labio cuando estaba disconforme con algo o como se corría su improvisado flequillo de la frente mientras argumentaba apasionadamente.

Definitivamente, es esa boca, le dijo su mente y se hubiera largado a reír de su mente que se encargaba de producir cochinadas sino estuvieran en plena vigilancia.

— ¿Hermione?— la llamó él y ella se dio vuelta con tal brusquedad que su cuello se quejó con un sonoro crack.

— ¿Sí?

— Nada— se acobardó en voz baja pero ella no le quitó la mirada de encima.

— Ahora vas a decírmelo— le reprochó ella.

— Shh— le recordó él cuando ella elevó el tono de voz.

— Shh, la ropa interior de Snape— se enojó ella y él sonrió, imaginando unos grandes calzones negros.

— Ahora entiendo a Ronnie— se le escapó a él y Hermione lo miró significativamente.

— ¿Qué es lo que entiendes?— preguntó ella sonrojada.

Fred hizo ademán de acercarse a la muchacha y ella no se resistió, convirtiendo el lento avance del pelirrojo en una especie de juego tortuoso.

— Entiendo porque te quiere— respondió él y acortó los cinco centímetros que le faltaban para tocar los labios de Hermione con los suyos.

Fue uno de esos besos de niños, esos en los que un roce inocente basta y sobra para satisfacer un poco de esa necesidad palpitante, de esa necesidad escondida tras la racionalidad y los sentimientos encontrados.

— Fred, Hermione— gritó Molly que lo único que llegó a ver fue como dos cabezas se levantaban en el aire a la velocidad de la luz y como dos cuerpos presurosos abandonaban su escondite.

Hermione se pegó a la pared del piso de la habitación que compartía con Ginny, buscando el aire que había perdido en la carrera, y Fred tuvo tiempo de acorralarla contra el empapelado desconchado.

— ¿Qué haces?— le preguntó ella, sintiendo la calidez de su aliento en su mejilla.

— Ha sido un éxito— comentó él y ella no entendió ni jota de lo que salió de su boca.

— ¿Qué?

— La misión ha sido un éxito— corroboró Fred y ella enarcó una ceja, confundida.

— ¿En qué mundo retorcido que tu madre nos viera be…besándonos, escondidos en las escaleras, es un éxito?— demandó Hermione.

El gemelo resopló y, sin liberarla de su prisión, se dispuso a explicarle.

— Mamá no vio que nos estábamos besando, solo vio que estábamos escondidos en la escalera, muy, muy cerca de donde ellos celebraban su bendita reunión…

— Ahh— respondió ella pero muy lejos de comprender lo que a él se le había pasado por la cabeza en esos últimos momentos.

— Lo que quiero decir es que con esto sirve para chantajearla. Ahora ya no podrá negarse a hablar acerca de la Orden y sus planes porque nosotros jugaremos a saberlo todo— finalizó él y ella sonrió.

— Eres una verdadera mente malvada— lo elogió Hermione y él compuso una sonrisa ufana.

— Además del diez veces ganador a la sonrisa más brillante de la revista Corazón de Bruja— remedó a su viejo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Lockhart, y ambos rieron a carcajada limpia.

— Gracias— murmuró ella con la vista de él clavada en la suya.

— Ha sido un placer— le guiñó un ojo y comenzó a alejarse de ella sin mediar otra palabra.

Hermione lo vio alejarse.

— Fred— le gritó antes de que él pudiera meterse en su habitación.

— ¿Sí, Hermione?— contestó, asomándose por la puerta.

— Quisiera que esto… quedé entre nosotros— susurró ella avergonzada y él se rió.

— Que sea por el calcetín— propuso él.

— ¿No era un guante?— le recordó ella y ambos se internaron en sus respectivas habitaciones con una sonrisa que no volvería a ver la luz nunca. Nunca, como ese beso que quedó guardado en sus memorias, enterrado en lo más profundo de ellos como el calcetín quedo enterrado en lo más profundo del baúl de Fred.

* * *

><p>Hola, gente. ¿Cómo están? Sí, lo adivinaron, estoy publicando muy seguido porque me vengo anotando en cuanto reto encuentro. En este caso, es para SunMoon206 con su Fred&amp;Hermione al que intenté hacer humorístico (no garantizo nada, obviamente). Ojala te guste (cruzo los dedos por ello). Bueno, espero leernos pronto (no creo porque física, química y la hermosa matematica me están consumiendo el cerebro y el tiempo), Ale.<p> 


End file.
